The Train Ride
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Bella and five strangers are on the midnight train, suddenly the train is not working... That's when the night gets a bit... deadly. This is a very dark piece, there may be some sensitive subjects to some readers, character death ensured, lots of character death! Enjoy! One shot!


The Train Ride

The storm raged on; I kept my coat clutched tightly in my hands. The wind was whistling with the train. I stepped onto the platform, shaking out my drenched coat.

I found a seat in the quiet section of the train. There was an elderly man, a couple about my age, a man in a suit, and a woman with a brief case. It was the midnight train, so there wouldn't be to many people on.

I pulled my book out of my soaked backpack. I was currently in the middle of reading Pride and Prejudice. Of course I had read it several times. It was my favorite.

"Ticket please," said a somewhat fuzzy voice.

"Ticket please madam." Said the voice again, making me jump.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, blushing furiously.

"Your ticket." He said in a harsher tone.

"Yes, sorry," I said fishing the ticket out of my back pocket.

I handed it to him. And went back to my book when he walked away.

The train whistled once again. As I was reading, I noticed from the corner of my eye, a dark figure strolled to the seat across from me. I looked up from my lashes, seeing a very tall man, in a black pea-coat. He didn't have anything with him, instead he simply clasped his hands in his lap.

When I looked up at his face, I noticed that he was watching me with blood red eyes. I blushed and looked back down at my book. I bit my lip, feeling the stranger's eyes on me.

It did alarm me that he had blood red eyes, I had never seen such a color. They were frightening, menacing looking.

I looked back up again discreetly, he was still staring. Quickly I looked back down. Why was he still staring? He was making me feel uncomfortable.

But I did get a better look at his face. He had messy bronze colored hair and a sharp detailed face. A strong jaw. Besides his frightening eyes, he was a very attractive man. It was unnerving the attraction this man held.

I took a shaky breath and continued to read my book, ignoring the fact that the man stared. Once again I was engrossed in my book, completely ignoring the stranger; who was still staring at me.

This was going to be a long train ride, because of the storm the train had to go slower, plus it was quite a long distance to the next stop. I was prepared though.

When my stomach started to growl, I picked up my backpack and began to nibble on the apple I had. I was leaning up against the wall, partially concealed by the wall, reading my book.

After I finished my apple, I stood and made my way to the bathroom in the last compartment. The lights were flickering ominously.

The little bathroom was cramped, I had to take my backpack off and set it on the sink. When I finished in the bathroom, the man with the red eyes was leaning against the wall, staring, with an almost amused expression on his face.

I blushed and looked down, walking past him. The little hairs on my neck stood as I passed him. I wondered if he was following me? Or if he was a threat.

I hurried the car. At least I was surrounded by people, he wouldn't do anything around other people. But I did notice that he was very tall and wide, I maybe came up to his chest.

I sat on the opposite side, hoping he wouldn't see me and follow me. Strangely enough he didn't return.

I settled in with my book again, keeping on alert for the red eyed man. My book recaptured my attention.

An hour into the train ride, deep into the forest riddled country, the train suddenly jolted to a stop. It stopped so suddenly that I, along with the other passengers, fell to the floor.

I sat up abruptly, the conductor rushed into the compartment.

"Is everyone alright?" He called out.

A few people answered, I just scrambled back up to my seat. I was blushing, even though everyone had fallen out of their seats.

"What happened?" The business man demanded. He looked so annoyed.

"It seems we've hit something on the tracks. We'll have to wait until the tracks are cleared." He said.

I tucked my book back into my backpack. I looked around, noticing the man with red eyes was nowhere in sight. He must still be in the bathroom.

Everyone seemed annoyed, but I was sure we'd be up and running shortly. I wanted to be home as well, but can't help problems on the train.

The conductor stood by the door with his flashlight in his hand. I turned in my seat and looked out the window. It was so dark out, and still storming. Through the heavy rain, I could see the outline of some trees.

As I stared out the window, I noticed something strange glowing from between the trees. I squinted my eyes; it looked like there were two, small, red glowing lights in an oval shape. It was creepy. I wondered if it was just something reflecting from the train.

I turned back around in my seat; wanting to find another distraction while we waited for the train to get going again. I picked the cuticle from the thumbs.

After a good forty-five minutes, the man, who was part of the couple stood and walked to the conductor.

"When is this train going to move again?" He demanded.

I leaned a little closer, wondering that myself.

"The driver should have been back. I'll go check." The conductor said.

With his key card, he opened the train door and stepped out. I watched his flashlight whip around in the dark from the window. Slowly it faded out of sight.

The man had gone back to his girlfriend and sat, seeming very irritated. I looked down the row of people again, noticing that the man with red eyes was still not here.

"Where is that one man?" I said.

"What man?" The woman with the briefcase asked.

"The man in the pea-coat, with the red eyes." I said.

Everyone gave me a strange look, "Are you on drugs? The only people on this train are right here." Said the elderly man.

"I'm serious, there was another man here, I saw him sitting there, then in the bathroom hallway." I said, my heart beating faster, I knew I had seen a man with red eyes.

The elderly man opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the conductor ran through the doors, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Get away from the windows!" He yelled, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked the girl sitting with her boyfriend.

"I-I don't know. There's something out there!" The conductor said, still breathing heavily.

Everyone was now on their feet, looking around. There wasn't anything outside that could be seen.

"Where's the driver?" Asked the business man.

"Something got him," the conductor said, staring out the window with his flashlight.

"What do you mean something got him?" I asked, swallowing a huge lump that had been stuck in my esophagus.

"T-there w-was b-b-blood everw-where." He said, sitting on the floor.

The lights flickered then cut off completely. My heart tripled its pace. The wind was still whistling outside, the rain pounding hard against the metal.

I noticed the woman with the briefcase had her cell phone out and was holding it high, "Damn it, I don't have a signal. Does anyone else have a cell phone?" She asked.

We all took out our cells, trying to find a signal. No one had one.

"Isn't there an emergency phone on here or something to call for help?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yes, up front there is one. Everyone stay here and I'll go radio for help." The conductor said.

I sat back in the seat, sitting on the edge as far as I could from the window. My heart was still pounding away, this was nerve wracking, the silence.

After about ten minutes, the elderly man stood, "This is ridiculous. Does anyone have any food? I'm starved, I haven't eaten all damn day."

I dug through my bag and held out a granola bar, "Here, I have some." I said.

He took it, "Thanks," he opened the wrapper and took a bite, "What's your name?" He asked. I guess he felt he needed to know the kind stranger who would give the old grump some food.

"I'm Bella, you are?" I asked.

"Billy, how old are you? You look a little young to be riding the midnight express." He said, taking a large bite.

"I'm seventeen. I'm old enough." I said quickly.

"You got any more food? All this waiting is making me hungry. I'm Mike by the way." Said the man who was part of the couple, "This is Jessica."

I dug through my bag, "I'm sorry that was my last bar."

He nodded and leaned back, "So, do you think the conductor is telling the truth?" Mike asked.

"Why would he lie about that?" The woman with the briefcase asked.

"I don't know. What the hell do you think would kill someone in the middle of nowhere." Mike said.

"Maybe he was mauled by something. A bear perhaps." I said, crossing my legs.

"Where is the conductor anyway, he should have been back by now." The businessman asked.

"Yeah, where is he?"

I stood, "I'll go check." I said.

I opened the door and started walking down the car, the older woman followed, "I'll come with you, you can't go by yourself." She said.

I nodded, we both pulled the door open and walked out of the car.

"I'm Sue by the way." She said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Strange night huh?" She said.

"Yeah, it's really weird." I said.

She nodded. We continued to walk through the cars to the front. It took a little bit, but finally we made it to the front of the train.

The doors to the control room were very dark, I could see a few flicking lights but it was otherwise dark.

"What's that?" Sue asked, pointing down at the carpet.

I crouched down, eyes squinted at the liquid drenching the carpet. I stuck a finger in it, and it came back up a dark red.

"It looks like… b-blood." I said, wiping it off on my jeans.

We gave each other a look and pried the doors to the control room open.

Laying, in an awkward angle on the floor, was the conductor. We both stared down at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Is he-?" I said, my voice cracking.

"H-his throat… it's ripped out…" She said.

Both of our skin paled, we looked at each other once again.

"W-we need to go back now." I said, panicking now.

"We need to find a radio, or a phone to get help. Just, stand over there and let me look." She said, nudging me towards the corner by the window.

I stood, with my back turned, looking out the window. I wanted to cry, but I bit my lip to hold back my tears. Don't cry, it's going to be okay.

As I stared out the window, I could see the same, red light that I had saw earlier. I leaned closer to the window to get a better look.

All I could see were the red lights. Small, but very shocking in the pitch black forest. My face was nearly pressing against the glass as I tried to make out where the lights were coming from.

I made an annoyed noise in my throat and looked down to the ground. The conductor's flashlight was lying in the floor. I picked it up and shoved it against the window.

The lights were gone, there was no trace of them. I was breathing heavily, the color draining for my face.

I know I saw the lights, I had seen them earlier when the conductor walked off the train. And I had also saw the man with the red eyes…

Wait… Red eyes… kind of resembling the red lights in the trees. Could it be…?

A hand on my shoulder made me jump and drop the light. I turned to see Sue, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yes, just a little scared." I said.

"It's going to be okay. Let's get going back to the others." She said, slipping something into her pocket.

"Were you able to find a radio?" I asked as we walked back to the car.

"I found an emergency phone, but the line was cut." She said, increasing her pace.

"The line was cut?" I asked, keeping up with her pace.

"Yes. It looks like it was cut with scissors." Sue said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I-I don't know." She said, her voice shaky as well.

We entered the car, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Well, where's the conductor?" The businessman asked.

"He's dead." I said.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Jessica asked, looking at Mike with a scared expression.

"We found him in the control room with his throat ripped out." Sue said.

"What?" Everyone gasped, grouping closer together.

"Did you find a phone?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but the line was cut. There's no way to call anyone."

"Someone has to be out here soon, I mean we've missed the time of arrival, someone will be here soon to check it out." I said.

"Yeah, but how long could that take? Without a phone to call for help there will be no way anyone could track us here. It could take hours. And whatever is killing people won't take hours to get to us." The businessman said.

Jessica let out a cry and stuck her face into Mike's shoulder, he patted her back.

"Then we need to get off this damn train, we're like sitting ducks here." Sue said.

"What do you propose we do?" The businessman asked.

"Let's walk to the next station, there has to be an attendant there that can help us. The next station can't be any more than a few miles." Sue said.

"Are you crazy? There could be something out there!" Jessica cried.

"Okay, the only thing that could kill someone _and_ cut the phone line is obviously a human, alright? There's six of us, one person can't overpower six people." Sue said.

It was quiet for a few moments, "Alright let's do it." I said.

"We need flashlights." The businessman said.

"I saw an emergency kit about two cars ahead of us, they have to have flashlights." Sue said.

Billy nodded, "I'll get it. You," he pointed to Mike, "Come with me. No one goes anywhere alone." He said.

They left the car and went to retrieve the emergency kit.

I was wondering to myself if I should inform anyone about the red lights and the red eyed man. But would they think I was crazy? Would it do more damage than good? Everyone was already scared enough, and I could just be imagining things.

Billy and Mike came back, holding a red box. Mike set it down on the seat and opened it. There were only two flashlights.

Sue handed Mike and the businessman a flashlight, "You lead," she told Mike, "And you take the rear." She told the businessman.

"Take up the rear? Fuck no, the rear is the first one to be killed." The businessman said, crossing his arms.

"You and him are the strongest of the group. You two need to watch out for everyone else." Sue said.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Sue walked up to the exiting door, she took out the conductor's key card and opened the door. That must have been what she swiped from the control room.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked.

I nodded, my backpack in on my shoulders. The storm had calmed down some, but it was still sprinkling out. I pulled my hood up before jumping down onto the gravel.

Once everyone was out of the train, we started walking along the tracks. It was cold, I was shivering, hunching my shoulders over tightly against the cold.

When we passed the front of the train, there was a clear splatter of black on the black metal. I gasped a little as I stared at the blood. Good lord, what could have done this?

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Mike said.

"Fuck this bullshit." I heard the businessman say under his breath, but he kept up with us.

I could see my breath in the cold air, I didn't realize how cold it would be tonight. Then again, I didn't plan on hiking in the cold.

We got about a good five minutes away from the train when I noticed something strange.

"It's very quiet." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Of course it's quiet, it's the middle of the damn forest." The businessman said.

"No, no. I mean in the woods, there's always some animal making a noise, but it's too quiet." I said.

"What does the quiet mean?" Jessica asked.

"It means that there's a predator here." I said.

Everyone had stopped and started looking around. We had become quiet ourselves, wondering what kind of predator was lurking around.

The trees started to rustle, and there was a distinct growling. My heart stopped for a moment, hearing that.

"We need to get back to the train." Billy said.

"What? We've walked all this damn way." The businessman said.

"Whatever is out there, is stalking us. We won't make it to the next station." Sue said.

We all turned and began to run back to the train. Luckily we weren't too far from it. The growling became louder, as did the rustling. I stumbled along the tracks as we ran to the train.

Sue ran to the door, holding the key card in her hands and was trying to unlock the door, but she was shaking.

"Hurry up damn it!" The businessman yelled, his flashlight waving around frantically.

"I'm trying!" Sue yelled back.

The door finally opened and we all piled through it. Mike jerked me into the car. I looked back to see the businessman, scrambling to get in.

Before he could come fully into the car, he was jerked back. He screamed and grabbed a hold of the bar.

"Give me your hand!" Mike yelled, I fell back watching as something pulled the businessman.

Everyone grabbed him, trying to pull him through the door.

Whatever had him, was strong, I couldn't really see what it was. It just looked like a large, black mass.

Everyone fell forward as the businessman was pulled through the doorway. We could hear his loud screams.

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" Billy said.

"We have to get him!" Sue said, looking out into the darkness.

"There's nothing we can do! Whatever got him is going to kill him! Shut the damn door!" He said.

She made a noise, then shut the door. There was a loud banging against the car. I huddled into the corner, covering my ears.

Suddenly the screaming stopped but there was a horrible choking noise. Then it went silent.

Jessica was crying loudly, Mike held her.

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked.

"I-I don't know." Sue cried.

"Did anyone see what it was?" Mike asked.

"N-no, I couldn't see anything." Sue said.

"It's not a man. Whatever that was, it was not a man." Billy said.

"Then what the hell is it? What kind of animal would do that!?" Sue said.

"We can't worry about that right now, we… we need to figure something out." I said.

"What the hell can we do!? We tried calling for help but the damn phone is down, we tried walking but that thing was waiting for us! We're screwed!" Jessica screamed.

"Be quiet! Whatever it is out there is listening, and it's going to come back." I told her.

"Okay, what do we do?" Billy asked.

I looked around, "Well we can't just sit here and wait. We need to get a weapon or something, we need to secure this car, before it comes back."

"What good will that do?" Mike asked.

"It's going to be light soon, help will be out here soon. We need to stick it out until then. But we won't make it unless we secure this place and protect ourselves." I said.

"She's right. We need to find stuff." Billy said.

I looked into the emergency kit while everyone else searched. There was a flare gun and one flare it in. I sighed a little in relief and loaded it before putting it into my pocket.

Billy came back with some metal poles. Mike had a fire extinguisher and Sue had some heavy boxes.

We placed them in front of the door. Billy was busy jamming the metal poles against the window, the poles resembling bars in a jail cell.

Once the car was secured, we sat in an Indian circle on the floor.

"How long before help comes?" Jessica whispered.

"Soon, hopefully." I said, giving her a little smile.

"Does anyone have any theories about what it is out there?" Mike asked.

"It's not like anything I've ever seen before." Billy said.

"It's strong, whatever it is." Sue said.

"And smart. How would an animal know how to cut a phone line?" I said.

"Maybe it's not a man or an animal. Maybe it's something else." Billy said.

"What do you mean something else?" Jessica asked.

"I-I don't know… but it's not normal." He said.

"You think it's something like… a bigfoot or something?" Mike said.

"Maybe. I mean, it's not a totally insane thought." Billy said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, eager to see if I had any bars. I didn't but somehow I received a text. It was from an unknown number.

 _I'm coming for you._

My heart sank a little, 'I'm coming for you,' who could this be? Was it help?

"Guys, I-I think someone's coming to help." I said.

"Do you have any bars?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I got a text. It says, 'I'm coming for you,'" I said.

"That doesn't sound like help. That sounds like a threat." Sue said.

"Yeah, but it might be help. I mean, who else could reach a phone with no bars? Try texting back," Mike said.

I began to text, _Is this help? Are you coming to help us?_

Immediately I got a failed send message. I growled a little, "It's not going through. But, maybe it's a good sign." I said, a bit hopeful.

"Alright, that means help is coming." Sue said.

Billy stood and sat in a chair, "My back is killing me." He said, stretching out.

I looked back down at my phone.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, my heard jerked up towards the noise. A pair of big arms were wrapped around Billy and trying to pull him through the bars.

Everyone scrambled up and raced towards a yelling Billy, as he struggled to free himself.

I grabbed his arm and pulled, everyone else grabbed a limb and pulled. His body was jerked up, I lost my grip.

His body made a sickening snap as he folded and was pulled through the bars. His blood splattered all over us.

I rubbed my face, and gasped loudly, "Oh my god," I cried, trying to wipe his blood off.

I could hear banging on top of the rough, and Billy screaming.

Jessica was screaming loudly, somewhat spinning around in her spot.

"What are we supposed to do the window is broken!" Mike yelled.

I jumped forward and grabbed a large shard of bloodied glass. A hand wrapped around my arm. I squealed and on instinct stabbed at it. The hand let go immediately, I could hear a loud growling noise.

I fell back from the window, the shard of glass still in my hand.

"That was a human hand!" I yelled.

"What?" Sue said.

"A human hand grabbed my arm! Didn't you see it? I stabbed it!" I said.

"No we didn't see anything." Jessica said.

"We have to get to another car." Sue said, running to the door and opening it.

On the other side of the door, there was a large mass standing there. Sue gasped, but whatever it was wrapped its hands around her throat and snapped her neck. Her body went limp.

I raced forward and grabbed the fallen key card, then I shut the door and placed a bar in front of it.

"Come on!" I screamed, running to the opposite side.

Mike practically pulled Jessica down the car. I locked the door behind us.

We were in a storage room of sorts, I looked around, there were a ton of boxes.

"What do we do?" Mike asked.

"Um, push the boxes against the doors and windows! Hurry!" I screamed.

Within minutes we had barricaded ourselves in the train car. We were huddled together, listening for anything.

"We can't just wait here. That thing is on the train now." Mike said.

"I don't know what we can do, we've tried everything." I said.

Jessica let out a loud cry, "It's going to kill us!" She screamed loudly.

"Shhhh!" I hissed.

She wouldn't be quiet.

"Mike shut her up before it hears her!" I whispered.

There was a loud pounding above us, like footsteps. I looked up and saw a square window.

"Shit!" I said and crawled through an opening under the boxes.

"Come on Jessica!" Mike yelled, trying to get her to crawl.

I reached the other side and stared through the hole, waiting for them to follow me.

Mike screamed loudly and was suddenly lifted off of the ground. I could see her feet. Jessica was standing, yelling and stumbling around.

I tried to crawl back through, but the boxes fell. I got a look at what was happening.

Half of Mike's body was through the ceiling window; Jessica was trying to pull him down. I could see a wave of blood running down his body. He was jerking around, still screaming.

"Jessica come on there's nothing you can do!" I yelled.

"No I'm not leaving him!" She screamed back.

"Jessica there's no helping him come on before it gets you too!" I screamed.

"Just go!" She screamed at me.

I sat there for a few minutes, then turned to the door. I shut it behind me but left it unlocked for her. I could still hear the fighting going on in the other car.

I watched the door for a moment, breathing heavily.

There was a low growling behind me. I turned around quickly, breathing heavily. It was dark, I couldn't see anything.

I stretched my hands out, and felt my way through the car, I knew the bathroom was somewhere around here, I could hideout in there, it was better than sitting in the open.

I was still clutching the glass in my hand, it was digging into my skin, making me bleed. I jerked around when I heard swooshing noise, swinging the glass out to it.

I would like to say I was going crazy, but I was positive I could hear chuckles.

"W-who's there?" I asked in a small voice.

No answer. I continued forward trying to find a way out. I didn't care anymore; I'd run through the forest if I had too.

Suddenly lighting illuminated dark car. In front of me, there was a figure standing there. It was a large figure, tall and wide. As quickly as I saw it, it became dark again.

The thing that had been hunting us was in here with me. I growled, I was not going down like this! If I was going to die, then I was going to take a piece of it with me.

I ran forward, my arm swinging wildly. I was slicing out at anything.

I heard the chuckling again. When I got close to where the large figure was standing, a strong hand wrapped itself around my small wrist. I cried out as the hand squeezed, forcing me to drop the shard of glass.

I yelped, "Let me go!" I said, struggling to get out of the grip.

A sound, like a strange growl but softer.

"Stop toying with me and just kill me!" I cried.

Lightning struck again, I could now see the face of the figure holding me tightly. It was the same man I saw earlier. Red eyes still frightening and piercing.

"I-I knew it was y-you…" I said in a shaky voice.

The lights flickered on, and I could see him better. He was smiling a wicked smile, evil yet mischievous, like a young child playing a prank.

"Just kill me already." I snarled, tears streaming down my face.

His smile widened, he leaned down, pulling me closer. I could feel his chilled breath against my neck. I closed my eyes and waited for him to rip my throat out...

Instead he did something surprising; he gently placed a kissed on the base of my neck.

"I'm not going to kill you." He purred.

I opened my eyes and looked into his, fear washing through me.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I asked softly, my voice cracking, dry.

He smiled, then took a hand and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear; I would be lying if I said chills didn't run down my back.

"You're mine now." He said, leaning in close again and making the soft growling noise.

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

He growled a bit sharper, "Because you're mine." He said before sweeping me off my feet.

I yelped, my eyes wide.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he began to run through the train, I felt like I was flying.

Before I knew it we were outside in the rain. He kept me tucked under his chest, he continued to run through the trees.

He stopped in a clearing covered my trees. The rain was now barely falling on us. He set me on my feet, but kept an arm around my shoulders. Locking me in place so I couldn't get away. But I wouldn't dare try.

When I looked around, I saw a man and woman stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"She's lovely Edward," the woman purred, coming closer and circling slowly like a predator.

The man was circling as well. Edward, the one holding me, let me go and let me stumble into the middle of the clearing.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. The man and woman circled me slowly, licking their lips.

"Ahh, welcome back," the blond man said.

I turned, following his gaze.

Four people, two men and two women, walked into the clearing. The biggest one, even bigger than Edward, was holding a struggling Jessica in his arms.

"Let her go!" I growled.

Instead of letting her go, they laughed.

"Mmm, she's going to be feisty." Said the one holding Jessica.

"Yes, she will. Now hurry before the sun rises!" The littlest, black haired female hissed.

Edward turned towards me again, stalking me like a predator stalking its prey. Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"P-please just m-make it quick," I cried.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you." He growled, now towering over me.

He grabbed me by my upper arms and lifted me up, my tiptoes barely brushing against the ground. His head leaned down, coming closer to mine. His lips brushed against mine, then he dragged his lips down to my neck.

I could feel his lips on my pulse, my heart now beating wildly. He opened his mouth slowly, then, bit as hard as he could into my neck.

I screamed, arms flailing as the pain of his bite sent my nerves on pain overload. He licked the bite before pulling away completely.

Sweeping me up in his arms he started walking through the trees again; I was withering in pain, a strange fiery feeling coursing through my veins.

I started screaming as the pain intensified.

"Don't worry, in a day you'll be better than new, sister," the black haired female said.

I cried out, wondering what the hell these monsters were and why I was in so much pain and what they were going to do with me.

After a few moments, I was placed on something soft and silky.

"I wish I could take the pain from you, but luckily you'll only be in pain for a little while." Edward said, stroking my forehead.

A Day Later

I opened my eyes, feeling strange. I lifted up slowly, looking around. Everything was so clear and magnified. I inhaled deeply, but the motion felt strange, it felt unnecessary.

A hand was placed on mine, "How are you feeling Isabella?"

I looked over to see Edward sitting in a chair beside the bed I was laying in.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked, my voice sounding like beautiful, ringing bells.

"I made you better. I made you new. I made you like me." He said confidently.

"What are you?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out… after everything." He said.

I thought for a moment, "You're not human. Y-you… tell me what you are… what I am." I demanded.

"You're a vampire." He said.

"W-what?" I said.

"You're a vampire. You will live forever, you will survive on blood, you will die in the sun. You are a vampire. You are also my chosen bride. My mate." He said.

I looked down at my porcelain hands and the large ring on my ring finger. There was no heartbeat within my chest. Yet I was still up and talking… this had to be the truth…

A Few Hours Later

Edward told me everything. The train, why he and his family did what they did, why he chose me, and what I was supposed to do now.

He led me down the large spiral stone staircase. There was something enticing down in the deep dark. I kept inhaling the closer we got.

Edward chuckled, "It's going to be a delight to watch you feed for the first time."

I kept sniffing the air. I could now hear a thumping.

There were no lights, it was pitch black. But I could see because of my newfound vampire abilities.

Huddled in a corner was Jessica, her eyes wide as she tried to see in the pitch black. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you smell the blood? Can you feel the venom in your throat?" He said.

I hissed, wanting to just indulge in the amazing smell of her blood.

He released my shoulders, as soon as I was free, in a blur, I ran forward and grabbed a hold of Jessica, sinking my long sharp teeth into her frail neck. She let out a loud scream, but soon the scream turned into a gurgle.

I drank until I was overly full, but I couldn't stop, I just wanted more. Once her blood was completely drained, I dropped her, my body shaking with pure pleasure.

"Welcome to the family Isabella." Carlisle, the leading of the clan said, stepping away from the corner. I just now noticed the rest of the family in the dark room, they were smiling at me.

I looked down at my clenched fists, blood soaking my shirt. I smiled, this was who I wanted to be… This was where I wanted to be, with my family…

* * *

This is a little one-shot I wrote up for your reading pleasure, it's a bit dark, but sometimes I like dark ;) Tell me what you think!


End file.
